1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stay put towel/blanket system and more particularly pertains to precluding blankets and towels from blowing away.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of blankets and towels of various designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, blankets and towels of various designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of retaining objects in place while under the force of the wind are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,229 which discloses a Pocketed Beach Towel
U.S. Pat. No. 3,226,737 discloses a Beach and Picnic Blanket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,618 discloses a Weighted Towel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,964 discloses a Beach Blanket Stabilizer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,467 discloses a Beach Towel With Pockets.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,647,718 discloses a Picnic Cloth Holder.
In this respect, the stay put towel/blanket system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of precluding blankets and towels from blowing away.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved stay put towel/blanket system which can be used for precluding blankets and towels from blowing away. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.